Pothead's Experience
by ChArLiEs AnGeL
Summary: A Funny, Realistic story with alot of details! Not disgusting but very, very funny! Romance between Malfoy and Hermione


Harry Pothead And the Sooth Juice Accident  
  
Chapter One-  
  
'Ding Dong', Mr. Dursley got up from the breakfast table looking a little more than a bit annoyed. "I suppose I'll get the door then," he muttered under the wisps of his moustache. "I'm sorry to bother you sir," said the young boy realising he had interrupted this old man's dinner, "but I have a telegraph here from someone called Potter. " Mr. Dursley snatched the letter and slammed the door shut in the boy's face.  
  
"Who was it dear?" said Mrs. Dursley. "Never you mind Petunia." "It has something to do with that no good ex-step son of mine, doesn't it," said Mrs. Dursley. "I don't know why he keeps sending us letters when he knows we don't want anything too do with him! Ever since he left for that Hogwarts, Witches and Wizards school we are having nothing to do with him. Isn't that right, Vernon?" "Yes, Petunia, I know the story! I was there you know!  
  
Thank God he decided to stay at that school, this would be his last year and he is not welcome back! I don't care what the letter says! He said whilst his face was slowly turning purple.  
  
Thump, Thump.Thump! "He's awake!" Aunt Petunia whispered into her coffee. You can almost hear Beethoven's 9th playing as the huge 17 year old boy clobbers down the stairs. "What's for breakfast? Where is my breakfast?" "Hold on Dudley! I'm not Harry you know, I am not used to this whole make our own breakfast thing! Take off that top it has pizza stain all over it!" "No Mum, I can do what ever I want!"  
  
***  
  
While Aunt Petunia tries to figure out what an oven is Harry is blissfully unaware of the problems they are having. As a matter of fact he is having his own problems. "Ron.Ron? Have you seen my favourite cape anywhere? It is the first day of year seven so this is our last year at Hogwarts" "Yes Harry it is all very exciting but I have a bigger problem I can't find Scabbers anywhere!".  
  
'Knock, Knock' Hermione popped her head in. "Aren't you boys ready yet? I have been ready since 6am and its now 7.30, breakfast is being served!" All three of them hurried down the corridor and out into the main entrance, where they froze in there spot. There was Draco Malfoy with a grin from ear to ear as he held a rat by the tail above his owl. "No Malfoy! Don't!" screamed Ron. "Let me handle this you two" Hermione whispered sneakily.  
  
"Well aren't you up too your tricks pretty early in the morning you bad, bad boy!" She slowly rubbed up against his back and Malfoy through the rat to Ron. "It would give my owl intergestion anyway, as for you Mudblood I never new you were this kind of a girl" he said almost embarrassed. "We shall talk again. What are you looking at Potter! Grow up". "Crabbe, Goyle, follow me" Malfoy skipped off up the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?" Ron said almost yelling. "I am a girl you know and I do know how to handle men!" she answered very sure of herself. "Yes I know but Hermione, I mean you've never done that too me!" "Would you like me too?" Hermione said ignoring Harry's hysterical laughter in the background. "Of course not, now lets get breakfast!"  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and a special welcome to all our first year students. Just one reminder though you just stay out of the potions lab storerooms if you wish too keep all your fingers. Also, a reminder that the third floor corridor is now not out of bounds so don't worry if you get caught in there". Dumbledore then sat back down and gave his nod for the children to begin their meals.  
  
"I wonder why Dumbledore is so worried about that potions closet?" Harry said after he had just calm down about the Draco and Hermione incident. "Yeah I know! I need all my fingers!" Hermione reminded. Draco noticed Hermione was looking at him and raised his glass as if to toast her. Ron saw this and suddenly stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table. "Draco, Hermione doesn't like you, if you don't remember you are not our friend so stay away from her!" "Go away Weasley I may have relations with who ever I wish so you scoot back and tell your worthless friends they are lucky to be near a girl like that!"  
  
All through the classes that day all Ron could think about was Draco and Hermione as a couple and it drove him crazy! Harry noticed this and asked "Ron, do you have feelings for Hermione?" "Of course, not!"  
  
*** "Professor McGonagall, what are we going to tell everyone about when they ask why they may not enter the potion cupboards? They cannot know about the Sooth Potion!" Dumbledore whispered. "We should of destroyed it when we created it instead of the love potion it was meant to be!" 


End file.
